


(5) Modi per fermare un'apocalisse

by RedMushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - Old West, AU - Soul Eater, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Medical, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui l'apocalisse prende strada in diversi universi, e ci sono un vecchio west, cappate ad Hogwarts e divinità greche. (Raccolta, cinque drabble. Scritte per il meme di San Valentino)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(5) Modi per fermare un'apocalisse

**#01**. Old West!AU

 

Castiel ha l'aria di chi è pronto a ficcargli una pallottola in mezzo agli occhi.

Registra appena lo spostamento d'aria, quando si siede, come sbatte il cappello sul bancone e stringe i denti, guardandolo in quel modo che a Dean serra gola, stomaco, polmoni.

«Devi lasciare che Sam combatta le proprie battaglie» sibila, e non è un consiglio, non è la pacca sulla spalla data da un amico a cui hai affidato la vita, più di una volta, e che non esiterebbe a picchiarti a sangue, se fosse per il tuo bene.

Dean non alza gli occhi, però. Ha un bicchiere del peggior alcool della contea tra le mani, e se quello è l'ultimo giorno sulla terra, oh, allora si divertirà eccome. «Calmati, tigre.» sogghigna, il whisky che gli ustiona la gola come butta giù il bicchiere. È ironico che sia Cas, a fargli la paternale, quello che viene lì per rimetterlo al suo posto. Che poi, quale posto? Farebbe lo stesso, per i suoi fratelli. «Non ho ancora fatto niente.»

Non gli crede. Se gli credesse – se avesse mai creduto, se Cas non fosse stato il figlio di puttana in grado di guardarlo in faccia e capire dove guardare per trovare la verità in Dean – allora non sarebbe neanche lì.

«Lucifer è più _abile_ di te» dice, una constatazione, non un briciolo di rabbia. Dean alza le spalle. Se fosse un'altra persona, troverebbe poetico uccidere chi ha il nome del diavolo. Ma Dean non è quella persona lì, e trova che il sangue di Lucifer sia uguale al sangue di ogni altro disgraziato che ha perso la vita durante un imboscata – o che da quell'imboscata si è salvato, ma le ferite se lo sono portato via comunque. 

Comunque, la sua Colt non si è mai inceppata. 

«Stronzate» sbotta, come se gliene fregasse qualcosa, e Castiel stringe le labbra e, improvvisamente, si trova a spostare lo sguardo.

Castiel non è mai stato bravo con gli spazi personali, ma non è mai stato il genere di persona capace di invadergli con il contatto. L'aveva visto ricevere un abbraccio solo una volta, e si era immobilizzato sotto le braccia di Bobby come un pezzo di legno trasportato dalla corrente. 

Per questo la presenza di quella mano sul suo braccio fa strano. Stringe. Dean può sentire il calore delle sue dita attraverso la stoffa increspata dalla pressione, e sa che quella non è rabbia, non è _Dean, sei un coglione e sono stufo di seguirti nella tua merda_. No, quello è altro, e non vuole definirlo in nessun modo, perché definirlo sarebbe sbagliato, le parole lascerebbero la definizione incompleta.

Mancherebbero di sfumatura.

Infine, cedere e guardarlo richiede uno sforzo superiore a quanto Dean avesse preventivato. 

«È una missione suicida.»

Non gli è mai importato. Cas sa anche questo. «Significa che verrai con me?»

È come se qualcosa rimbombasse, negli occhi di Cas. «Ovviamente.»

Se devono morire in un'esplosione di gloria, così sia.

 

**#02**. Soul Eater!AU

«Cosa significa - » pausa « - che le hai mangiate tutte?»

Castiel si lascia scivolare sul muro. È strano, avere così tante anime dentro, sentirle spingere per uscire quando il tuo corpo è letteralmente _nato_ per assorbirle. Per trarne potere. Socchiude gli occhi, mille voci nella sua testa e quella di Dean che ringhia al di fuori, rubando la posizione di tutte le altre.

È confortante, poter continuare a sentirlo. Sentire la sua anima, perché è questo che succede se si ha una buona risonanza con il proprio maestro d'armi, e Cas ha appena il tempo di registrare lo spostamento sull'assetto di sincronia, perché Dean vuole scuoterlo, prenderlo a pugni finché il sangue che macchia la sua camicia sarà quantomeno risultato di un vano tentativo di riportarlo indietro.

Invece niente.

Quello è peggio. Peggio di qualsiasi scazzottata, di qualsiasi urla. Castiel può solo ascoltare quello che non succede, ed è doloroso.

Del potere che ha avuto fino a qualche momento fa, non è rimasto che un briciolo. 

«Quindi è questo?»

Castiel non muove un muscolo.

«Ti stai arrendendo in questo modo?»

No. Non è questione di arrendersi, non è qualcosa di così semplice da fare. Ma Dean non capisce, in quel momento, è arrabbiato; non sa, non ha visto, e Castiel non vuole che sappia, non vuole che veda.

Preferisce che si arrabbi. Almeno è qualcosa.

Lo sente scivolare al suo fianco, una mano sul viso. Tutto ciò che può dire è: «Mi dispiace» e vorrebbe davvero che quello potesse cambiare qualcosa.

 

**#03**. Hogwarts!AU*

Dean incontra Castiel al quarto anno.

Per caso, perché ha la brillante idea (che dopo non si rivela così brillante come previsto) di introdursi in un dormitorio che non è il suo, e Cas è quello che lo afferra e lo tira verso l'uscita prima che i guai inizino a sommarsi.

Crede che sia il gesto più altruista che un Serpeverde abbia mai fatto.

Anche se Castiel è quel genere di persona cresciuta in mezzo a Grifondoro, e forse è per questo che il lui i livelli di bene e male si accavallano e si sfumano, e Dean è troppo cieco per vederlo fin dall'inizio. Perché distingue bianco o nero, ma ha problemi con le vie di mezzo.

Sam è una via di mezzo.

Una tragica, petulante via di mezzo, che a undici anni promette di entrare nella più tragica adolescenza di sempre.

Fa una smorfia quando Cas si siede al tavolo con Dean. Non che Sam pranzi spesso con Dean, non che sia tutto ora sono grande e sto con quelli che vestono di verde.

Il che fa alzare lo sguardo a Dean e col cazzo, non importa quanto siano fieri di ciò che vestono, la sostanza è che in difesa contro le arti oscure, quel giorno, ha fatto il culo a ogni Serpeverde disponibile.

«Credo che mio fratello abbia in mente qualcosa.»

È strano come le loro discussioni arrivino sempre a quel punto. Senza neanche un preambolo. Probabilmente si sono uniti solo sulla comune base di fratelli complicati.

Si siede al suo fianco, facendo increspare il mantello, e poggia dei libri – pozioni, urg – sul tavolo, come se volesse incenerirli. 

«Quale dei tanti?»

Castiel stringe le labbra, come se la risposta fosse difficile. Grazie a Dio, almeno Michael si è già diplomato, quindi niente tentati omicidi. «Anna, temo.»

Dean alza le sopracciglia. Tra tutti i membri della famiglia incacchiosa e poco democratica di Cas, Anna è quella che gli piace di più. Credeva che fosse meno problematica rispetto a tutti gli altri. 

«Sai, sono stufo di stare dietro alla tua famiglia disfunzionale.»

Probabilmente è la cosa sbagliata da dire, perché Cas si limita a guardarlo con quella faccia che sembra parlare di altre famiglie disfunzionali, che però fanno nome _Winchester_.

«Dopo che finisci con l'allenamento Quidditch» biascica Dean, allora, perché sa che Cas farà comunque qualcosa, non importa che Dean ci sia dentro o no. E lui non è quel genere di persona che lascerebbe indietro un amico «Coincide con la fine delle lezioni, possiamo provare a combinare qualcosa.» 

Cas annuisce.

(«Levati quel sorrisino soddisfatto o, per Merlino, giuro che te lo caccio indietro a pugni.»)

 

**#04**. Medical!AU  
(Studente-di-medicina!Dean, Compagno-di-stanza!Cas)

 

Castiel non fa mai domande dopo un turno in ospedale. 

Dean ritorna in stanza tardi – o preso, a seconda del punto di vista, quando finalmente quelle ventiquattro o quaranta o tredici ore di pronto soccorso finiscono, e lui può mettere piede in dormitorio e buttarsi a letto e cercare di dormire tutto quel tempo che ha perso, fissando il soffitto finché la stanchezza non ha la meglio. 

Suo padre è stato un ottimo medico, un tempo. Ha salvato vite e combattuto malattie, Dean si limitava solo a portare avanti l'eredità di famiglia. Anche se.

Anche se non è suo padre, e non sarà mai suo padre, e c'è Cas – Cas che ha corsi di laurea normali e non fa tirocini nel mezzo della notte e che fa sparire il camice sporco di sangue prima che Dean possa alzarsi e ricordarsi di chi sia, tutto quel sangue – che si sveglia, un sospiro nel buio della stanza, i letti alle pareti opposte.

A volte, in momenti come questo, gli capita di pensare _non posso farlo_. Anche se _vuole_ farlo, non si tratta di rendere fiero il padre, non importa ciò che dice Sam su quanto sia malato il suo bisogno di ottenere l'approvazione dei genitori.

« _Dean_.» dice, a voce bassa, rauca dal sonno. Lo fa sobbalzare in mezzo alle coperte, voltare la testa dall'altra parte, inspirando nel cuscino.

«Hey.» 

Forse se l'è solo immaginato, perché per qualche secondo non c'è risposta. Castiel ha sempre avuto il peggior tipo di risveglio. Quello lento, di chi per la prima mezz'ora dal ritorno nel mondo dei vivi si limita ad emettere monosillabi e grugniti. 

«Non volevo svegliarti.» 

Lo sente tirare su col naso. «Non è un problema.» 

Dean deglutisce, annuisce anche se non può essere visto. 

«Dovresti dormire.»

«Anche tu.»

Poi cala di nuovo il silenzio. Ad un tratto passa così tanto tempo da iniziare a credere che Cas si sia riaddormentato senza preavviso. Sa che se fosse stata un'altra ora, o un altro momento, o un'altra situazione – sa che in una combinazione diversa di avvenimenti, quelle parole non sarebbero mai uscite dalla sua bocca.

«Non puoi salvare tutti.»

Sembrano ponderate. Scelte con cura. Combattute e provate sulle labbra prima di essere pronunciate in quel modo. La cosa peggiore è che Cas _sa_.

Non può salvare tutti. Non vuole salvare tutti, non è dentro qualche assurda crociata per riscattare se stesso. _Però_. Può cercare di fare il possibile per tutti, il suo lavoro non è _uccidere_ le persone, anche se certi giorni sembra che lo sia.

Sbuffa. Non risponde. Gesù, quanto si fanno serie le cose, con frasi del genere.

Dean non è una persona seria; e neanche Cas, per quanto finga di esserlo. 

«Dean?»

Niente. Immagina di essersi addormentato, a quel punto; o di aver finto abbastanza bene di averlo fatto.

 

 

**#05**. Greek Mitology!AU

 

Arrivano troppo tardi.

Dean si limita a fissare il punto dove il vaso viene rovesciato, come se prima o poi qualcosa potesse cambiare, e le porte dell'inferno non fossero letteralmente state aperte. 

Sam sta dall'altra parte. Gli occhi alzati verso suo fratello, le spalle basse, tutto chino, come se volendo potesse cercare di apparire più piccolo, e facendolo i sensi di colpa sarebbero apparsi meno pesanti da portare. 

Dean stringe la mascella, un sapore amaro che si mischia alla saliva. Nel Pantheon di cazzate che ha affrontato nell'ultimo anno – dalla fuga dall'Ade alla ricerca del vello d'oro a – quello, a Sam che cerca di diventare un fottuto Dio – di tutte quelle cose, _questa_ è la peggiore.

«Dean.» lo chiama, e se potesse, Dean troverebbe un modo carino di ricordare a Sam che ha appena condannato il mondo alla rovina, non importa quanta speranza sia rimasta alla fine del vaso.

Sai cosa se ne fa l'umanità, della speranza.

La speranza non salva i bambini dai mostri sotto il letto, e di certo non fermerà quel coglione di Dio del cielo e quell'altro coglione che dal cielo è caduto. Sul serio. Anche nell'Ade, Dean non aveva mai visto il Dio dell'oltretomba, perché a quanto pare Lucifer non ha fama dell'anima della festa.

«Dì qualcosa.»

Ah, che cosa, esattamente?, potrebbe aggiungere. Sta via quatto mesi, e Sam si scopa una furia.

Castiel sembra intento a fissare il vaso quasi quanto lui. Si accorge che è lì in retrospezione, e sa che fino a un secondo prima probabilmente era da qualche parte a farsi uccidere. Registra appena il modo in cui si contrae il suo petto quando capisce che è vivo.

«Oh.» è tutto ciò che Cas è in grado di dire.

Ed eccoli lì, i tre coglioni dell'apocalisse, lasciati a fissare il contenitore di tutte le disgrazie aperto al fianco del corpo morto di Ruby. 

Almeno una delle piaghe dell'umanità è stata uccisa. 

«Quindi il vaso è aperto.»

Sam annuisce, Dean neanche si scomoda a rispondere alla domanda. Alza finalmente lo sguardo, il desiderio di sbattere la testa contro qualcosa è impellente.

Potrebbe sbatterla contro Cas. Probabilmente sarebbe quasi come sbatterla contro il muro. Forse farebbe anche più male che con un muro. 

Sam fa qualche passo in avanti, evitando accuratamente vaso e cadavere. 

«Vedila così.» continua, come se Dean fosse un cerebroleso incapace di processare la situazione. Sam fa un cenno del capo verso Cas «Abbiamo la _Vittoria_ stessa dalla nostra parte.»

Vorrebbe ridere, adesso, e scuote la testa. Dio, ha bisogno di dormire almeno cent'anni, da quanto si sente stanco. 

Castiel si fa cupo. O forse era già cupo prima, Cas è sempre cupo. È una cosa che ha a che fare con essere una divinità senza tempo e spazio. «Non è così semplice.» si prende una pausa, e Dean guarda entrambi, adesso «Non sono gli Dei a decidere il _Fato_.»

Dean fa una smorfia.

Il Fato. Come se la sua vita si dovesse basare su una cosa del genere. «Si fotta.» sbotta, alzando le spalle e facendo sobbalzare Sam «'Fanculo il _Fato_ , okay? Sistemeremo questa merda.»

«Come?»

«Non ne ho la più pallida idea.»

 


End file.
